deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucario vs Gaomon
Lucario vs Gaomon is an upcoming Deathbattle episode which features Gaomon with its tamer Thomas From digimon and Lucario from pokemon and Its Trainer Korrina.. Description: Pokemon against Digimon, these two blue canines have reached increible power with the help of humans, both are skilled fighters that have an strong sense of honor Will be lucario powerful enough to put Gaomon to sleep or will Gaomon send Lucario to Lavender town's Pokemon Tower. Interlude: Wiz: The furry fandom, ''' a subculture interested in fictional anthropomorphic animal characters with human personalities and characteristics, pretty usual characters from franchises that use animals as inspiration for character designs, like certain blue hedgehog that basically owns a big part of the furry fanbase, Boomstick: But sonic the hedgehog isn't the only overpowerd Blue Furry in ficiton... '''Wiz: Of course pokemon and Digimon have their own blue furries, which happen to be excellent martial artists with strong a sense of honor and loyalty towards their masters. Boomstick: Lucario the aura master from Pokemon Wiz: Gaomon The canine fighter digimon. Boomstick: and also thier humans owners... I mean partners, thomas Norstein and Korrina. Wiz; And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a death battle! Lucario: Boomstick: Pokemon, animals with incredible powers and a natural instint to beat the crap of each other, Wiz: Like lucario the master of aura, lucario is a fighting-steel pokemon that resembles a jackal and his trainer korrina the Shalour City Gym Leader. Thomas and Gaomon: Wiz: DATS, a secret organization created to deal with Digimon menaces and protect humans, trying to bring balance between two worlds and save innocents. Boomstick: is it like some Shield ripoff... those secret organizations are so unoriginal. Wiz:More or less, anyway Dats' best agent respond to the name of Thomas Norstein, A 14 yeas-old teenager who also happens to be a famous doctor, an inventor and an expert boxer. Boomstick; He sounds like the coolest guy ever... wait is he just 14 years old? who the hell wrote this crap? japanese people of course... Wiz: Thomas is a genius, even he graduated from the Stockholm Royal University of Science at the age of 13. His abilities are considered unpararell, even within DATs, As a master tactician he bases his operations on data and theoretical principles... unlike Marcus and agumon which are the typical brawlers. Boomstick: NEEEEERDDDDD... but is his not alone, he has a hell of a Digimon with him... basicaly a freaking blue Dog which wears a pair of box gloves. Wiz: Gaomon is a Rookie level digimon, with a big sense of respect an loyalty towards his master, Gaomon is a fierce fighter that pefers o use its fists rather than words,, most of his attacks are based on boxing techniques, despite his fighting nature, he is also really smart, just like his partner, he is fluent in over 170 languages Gaomon: Level: rookie attacks, Double Backhand,Rolling Upper, and speed bash. Boomstick: As a genius Thomas was able to evolve Gaomon to its Champion level: Gaogamon unlike Gaomon who appears to be a liitle puppy, Gaogamon is a giant, wolf that can shot a vortex of wind from its mouth and can move faster than the eye can see... Gaogamon: level Champion Attacks: Dash Double Claw:, Gaoga Hound:, Spiral Blow, Double Claw, Dash claw Wiz: '''as Dats agents they have to face many powerful enemies... like Metalphantomon a giant reaper that tortured thomas forcing him to revive the memory of his mother's death, with he power of thomas' emotions, Gaomon was able to reach the ultimate level: matchgaogamon. '''Boomstick: The power of emotions? sounds too girly,didn't digimon's power come from the digivice.. Wiz: Not really Digimon take power from Human emotions, such as corague, wrath, sadness and ....friendship, even if it isn't an emotion. Boomistick: Matchgaogamon is basically gaogamon wearing a pair of cool sun glasses... and has the power to move at an insane speed, thanks to the rocket engines on his back, this form was was able to lift an skycraper with ease, and he thew it to the face of metalPhantonmon... that is what I call justice, Machgaogamon: Level ultimate Attacks: * Winning Straight * Gaoga Tornade * Winning Knuckle * Howling Cannon * Winning Straight Wiz: next step is Gaomon's megalevel, Miragagegaogamon, which despite being 39 feet tall, can move even faster than its previous form, he is so quick that s a result of it moving at incomparable speeds, it deceives the opponent by appearing to only be a mirage Boomstick: Just like certain Dragon warrior that previously killed our favorite fire Pokemon, Miragegaogamon wears an armor of Chrome Digizoid, that super hard shit that is nearly unbreakeable.... Miragegaogamon: Level: mega Attacks: * Double Crescent Mirage * Full Moon Blaster: * Gale Claw: * Howling Cannon * Quick Move * Sonic Move Boomstik: now its time for a death battle... Wiz: Wait We havent't finished Gaomon's analyisis, Boomstick: but we alredy talked about the mega level, you know the strongest form of Digimon. Wiz: Actually gaomon is able to Digivolve even further, A form known as Burst mode.. which clearly outclasses ordinary mega level stage, AS Miragegaogamon Burst mode, the dgimon is way more powerful and wears a weapon and an aura of planetary-class high-energy, and also it increases its already impressive speed. Boomstick: For a Blue akita, gaomon has more impressive feats than most of furries in anime: Feats: AS machgaogamon lifted an failing skycrapper with ease and threw it to Metalphantomon's face. AS miragegaomon defeated lotsumon which was said is faster than light in the anime, and was powerful enough to fight belphemon, one of the seven demon lords. AS Miragegaogamon defeated Lordnightmon, who wears an armor the purest chrome digizoid. Survived a fight with Yggdrasil the digimon God. Trivia: Gaomon and Lucario share more similarities than the Later with renamon. Evolutions will be allowed since their human partners will appear. Poll Who are you rooting for? Lucario Gaomon Who are you expecting to win? Lucario Gaomon Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Dante hotspur Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant